


A Little Bite

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Killua, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon never had many friends but he never thought the kids from his class could ever be this cruel. After a prank gone wrong Gon is left helpless wondering what will happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out longer,as always. Anyway it was inspired by [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3e56a87a927fe996950d987692b41642/tumblr_nuxy87Akgn1rm1c5wo2_500.jpg)picture form [this](http://missfujoshilove.tumblr.com/post/129440556581/some-emoji-requests) post. The idea just came to me.
> 
> It’s a bit odd to understand, maybe, idk if my idea really came through clearly but i might do a follow up if I can (which even I don’t fully trust myself about this promise) but yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

* * *

 

 

Gon dragged himself to the creek, vision blurred and body aching, as though constantly being pierced by a thousand needles. His breathing was rough and unsteady. Fingernails were covered in mud and grass and still he continued to claw at the ground moving little by little to the sound of water. Blood stung his eyes and he tried rubbing it off on his sleeve but only made it worse by smearing muck all over his face. At least the wet dirt was cool compared to his burning body. 

His throat cried for water but his mangled body begged for him to stop. Just a few feet away from his goal he collapsed heaving painfully, a few frustrated tears rolling down his face. 

What now? 

What would happen to him now?

Would he die? He felt like he might. He was too far into the woods for any coincidental passerby to find him. He had no way of calling for help and was too weak to continue moving. 

This was it.

It must be the end.

 A heavy sense of dread tenses his body at the realization but it comes and passes quickly enough. Though there were a few things he regretted and wished he could have said at least one last “goodbye” and “I love you” to his friends and family the idea of this pain ending wasn’t all that bad. In a way it was sort of relieving. 

Gon had always been a generally happy child despite having very little friends, absolutely none his age, but the fishermen and fruit vendors were all very kind to him and he had his loving aunt and grandmother. He was never in need of anything and was given an immense amount of freedom. Really he had nothing to complain about.

The occasional bullying wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Well, maybe until now. He never thought the kids would go this far to accentuate  how different he was. They probably never thought it’d go this far either. 

It was supposed to be a simple prank. A bit cruel by them lying about actually wanting Gon to join them in their games, but overall it had a child’s innocence in mind. To prove Gon was actually “cool” enough to be part of their little gang they’d dared him to climb a tree (a simple task for him) and walk down the farthest reaching branch that hovered over a cliff. Gon had done it many times before so he had taken the freedom to show off a bit. It had been so easy to do and he’d been so excited to finally have friends with someone his age…he should have realized sooner not to be so trusting. 

Once at the goal he was attacked by an unexpected swarm of rocks. In an attempt to avoid them and climb back down Gon lost his footing and fell halfway down the cliff. His cries for help were ignored by the frightened children who realized their mistake.  

Gon rested his head on the watery mud scolding himself for being so stupid. He should have known better. Should have been happy with what he had. Now his stupidity would cost him his life and he’d leave Mito and Grandma all alone. 

Tears formed in his eyes as he recalled their faces trying not to picture them crying over a body they’d never find. Anger flourished inside of him, damaged fingers grabbing fistfuls of soil. 

Curse those kids!  _Damn them!_ What had he ever done to them? What had he done so wrong that he’d deserved this?!!

Was being different really so wrong it was worth the effort of harassing him? 

Gon’s blood boiled with rage as had one last wish that those kids would pay. 

Suddenly, the sound of leaves rustling caught his attention. With the little energy he had left Gon turned to look in that direction only to find a pair of big blue eyes seemingly glowing from within the shadows. 

“Oh my, what have we here?” A soothing voice cooed from the darkness. “It seems like a little bird has broken its wings.” 

Though confused by this strangers amusement in seeing a bettered kid bleeding out by the river Gon reached out weakly to the voice asking for help. 

“So you’ve not died yet. How curious! Your scent was so strong I’d assumed you would be by now.” The voice laughed, oddly melodic and soothing despite its dark undertone. “This is interesting.” 

With dried lips and a cracked voice Gon reached out further into the bushes. “Please, help me!” He begged.

The large blue eyes stared at him, a mixture of emotions swarming in his eyes, none quite appropriate for the situation. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” The voice said, its tone much more serious and emotionless than before. 

“Why?!” Gon cried, frustration giving him the power to lift his chest off the ground and drag himself a few inches closer. “Just call someone for help! Tell them where I am!!”

The eyes gave him an amused and cold look. “Ah, but you see, I cannot do that. I’m hungry so I need you to die.” 

Being so close to death Gon could hardly care about the strange words being said to him. Only anger and frustration kept him fighting for a few more moments of life. “SO WHAT?! You intend to eat me?!! That makes no sense!! If you are hungry we will feed you at my home so please just call someone for help!” 

A little annoyed the stranger scooted forward only enough for his fingers to show while keeping his face hidden. A red, heart-shaped leaf peeked out from on top of the bushes, a plant Gon had never seen before.

“Listen kid I literally can do nothing to help you  _live_. That is not my realm. And I can’t have people see me. You’re not worth the risk of me exposing myself to a human.” 

There was an apologetic tone to the stranger’s voice that calmed Gon, or at least allowed him to resign himself to his fate.

“Then why are you exposing yourself to me now?” Gon murmured once again feeling his strength depleting.  

“You’ve yet to see me so I haven’t quite exposed myself yet…. _technically_.” 

Gon had to smile at that childish answer. The stranger sounded like a kid now.

“But I know you are here and I’m assuming you’re not human, unless you are another weird one.”

Gon could hear the leaves ruffling, feeling the stranger coming closer but he was too tired to look.

“Another weird one?”

A shadow hovered over him blocking the burning sun from his eyes, something Gon was silently grateful for. 

“Yeah, weird. Like me.”

The stranger hummed, the strange red leaf Gon had seen before floating over to his face and caressing his bleeding wounds. He was surprised by the softness of it. It was velvety and smooth, unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Up close he also saw tiny blue lines that looked almost like veins. 

Silence ticked by and Gon grew more tired allowing his eyes to close. His body felt cold but not unpleasant and he was happy that at least he wasn’t alone, even if his companion was a weird stranger. Gon felt his heart slowing and his body relaxed. He felt like he was floating.

“Tell you what.” The stranger said, clapping his hands together surprising Gon enough to open his eyes. “I can’t help you live but I can do something so you don’t die. Though, to do it, you’d still have to feed me and you might not be happy about it.” 

Gon laughed weakly, the stranger saying more odd things he didn’t understand. 

“So you won’t eat my mucky, scraped up corpse?” Gon teased.

The red leaf smacked him on the head as if telling him to be serious. Gon was starting to believe it wasn’t a leaf at all.

“I won’t if you give me something else in return. This way you won’t die but you’ll be tied to me for eternity” 

Gon closed his eyes again, enjoying his last few moments. At least he’d go with a smile.

“Alright, that sounds like fun. And what would I have to give you?”

The stranger crept up beside him, Gon feeling his warmth for the first time resting at his side.

“Your soul.” The voice said simply, the sound sending shivers down Gon’s spine. 

Tired golden-brown eyes searched his immediate surroundings but the stranger had purposely rested away from his reign of vision. With a tired sigh Gon managed to nod, nothing left in him.

“You can have it.” 

A please giggle echoed through the quiet forrest, Gon realizing for the first time that no animals had passed since the moment the stranger appeared. 

Gon yelped when his body was roughly turned over to face the sky. A shadowy figure with pure,white hair, giant blue eyes and a brilliant smile invaded his sight. The teasing red heart-shaped leaf swayed playfully behind him, matching the two curving horns protruding from the stranger’s head. 

_“Deal.”_


End file.
